2012-10-21 Good Mark - Doubts and Tensions
Mid-morning and Lothar finally called the Phantom. It has been days, but the Phantom hasn't been idle, so he hasn't been able to really think about it much. With Devil finally home, if resting, the Phantom has been running all over the place, trying to get information. That gets paused when the call from Lothar comes through. Hero takes him through Westchester like a flash, and he pulls up outside the gate to the property, looking around for a moment. "Alright, girl, I'll be back soon, alright? Go make yourself scarce," he tells the horse, then stands up in the saddle to hike himself over the fence. Landing in a crouch, he quickly jogs toward the manor. H'll make his way inside via jimmying a window on the ground floor after again making sure no one's watching, then he'll prowl through the place until he finds Mandrake. "About time you showed back up," comes his voice, and though he smiles at his friend the expression is small, almost tired. Sitting in his fainting couch in his bedroom, he doesn't even stir as he hears the prowler. If it is his time, so be it...tilting his head, towards the side, he smiles as Kit darkens his doorway. "Oh? I didn't realize I was needed." He smiles to his friend as he stands, his gaze goes over Kit's right shoulder as he spies Lothar standing behind Kit. "Ahhh! Lothar we have guests! Tea?" Lothar nods, and heads down to the kitchen. Returning his gaze to Kit. "I assume, you and Mr. Batman, and Lady Huntress have wrapped up this nasty business?" He asks hopefully. Courteousness let the Phantom not quiet his steps as much as he might otherwise; he's visiting a friend, not invading the man's home, after all. It's the same thing that makes him not mind Lothar trying to come up behind him. The Phantom follows Mandrake to and into the kitchen, keeping the blank lenses of the mask focused on his friend. "I wish we had. It's gotten worse. Huntress was kidnapped, and Devil nearly killed." The last said lowly; he should have been quicker. He should have thought things out better. Self-recriminations may not be useful--but darn it if they're not difficult to avoid, sometimes. "I know the others are investigating, and they seem to be on the stick." A beat, and he leans on the counter, watching the tea being prepared. "Where've you been?" he asks, quietly but intently. Heading into the Kitchen, Mandrake gives Kit a friendly nod as he reaches for two wine glasses in a cabinet. He holds them out towards Kit as the man's words fill his head. "Kidnapped?" He asks, his brow furrowing as he continues to grip the glasses. His grip tightens as he places the glasses down, his hands shaking as he trembles with rage, his cool demeanor fading as he nears about Devil. "They have gone too far..." He growls towards Kit, his eyes narrowing. "Cockaigne...I had to make sure she was safe..." He says calmly as he answers the question. "I didn't even talk to her..." "We'll get the people responsible, Leon," the Phantom says lowly, evenly, as he reaches out to carefully extract the glasses from Mandrake's hands. "We'll find them, and we'll make them pay--for what they've done to you, to Huntress, to Devil, to the child they kidnapped. They won't get away with this, Leon." He sets the glasses down carefully, then reaches out to take his friend's shoulder. It's hard to know how to comfort his friend right now, when there seems to be so little to go around. The usual glimmer in his eyes, the hint of mischief seems to be gone as he looks over at The Phantom. "The girl..." He curses under his breath, something a gentleman should never say. "The girl...I completely forgot...I mean, I was there when Huntress heard...but I just..." He looks at his friend, pain fills his eyes as his hands fidget. He continues. "I just forgot...about her...that poor girl..." He curses as a tear forms at the corner of his eye. "I just thought of my own desires, what I wanted...I had Devil...I should have..." He looks at Kit wincing, forgetting that Kit is still probably a little sore about that whole fiasco. "Then I selfishly went to see Narda...I knew she was safe, her royal guard...but I was weak and selfish...and now.." He looks at Kit. "Now a little girl..is in jeopardy..." The tear falls from his eye. "Some hero..." A soft exhalation, then the Phantom preses his lips together as Lothar pours the tea. He stays quiet for a moment, looking at Mandrake, then reaches out to retrieve the wine glasses and press one into Mandrake's hand. "Being a hero isn't about not making mistakes," he says quietly as he lifts his own glass. "Being a hero is about doing what's right, no matter what, no matter when, and correcting the mistakes. What happened happened; there's nothing for it, now. All we can do is go forward." It's easy to say, he realizes--but he's also made enough of his own mistakes. Like the one that pretty much allowed this entire situation to happen in the first place. If anyone needs the guilt, he muses as he lifts the glass to his lips, it's himself. Taking the glass, Mandrake takes a delicate sip of his drink, as he listens to Kit's sage advice. Yes, forward he thinks, the tear ducts close down and Mandrake seems to return to his calmer demeanor, his emotions being suppressed. "Good tea, Lothar. Send my regards to Karma..." He says, not even looking at Lothar's smile as the larger man moves to leave the room, leaving behind the kettle. "Thank you again, Lothar...for everything." Mandrake's eyes never leave the whiteness of Kit's mask. "Speaking of forward, I am assuming you are here for more than a social call?" He smiles at Kit. "Not that I don't dearly enjoy your company, but there is work to be done, yes?" "There's always work to be done," says the Phantom, wiping his lips with a single fingertip. "It doesn't stop. Right now, we--need to verify where you've been." That's said with a bit of embarrassment, just a hint, and he's quick to explain. "There's--been some contention raised over the fact that you--know a lot about these guys, because they and your Master had bad blood, but are going after Huntress more. If we can just verify where you've been for the last few days through independent sources, we can get that dealt with and out of the way, and deal with the rest of the news." And yes, there's more. What he doesn't say is that while he doesn't believe Mandrake had been switched is because of Devil--but Devil's not here, now. That strikes him as painfully serendipitous. The one creature right now who could tell the real Mandrake with his eyes closed--is out of commission. Taking another sip, Mandrake tilts his head towards his friend, a wry smile forms behind his glass as he lowers it, his eyes never wavering from the Phantom. "Oh? Verify where I have been." He places his glass down on the counter behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told you I was in Cockaigne." He shrugs his shoulders. "They don't exactly stamp passports over there...in fact visitors are very much frowned upon. If not for my..." His eyes flicker. "Talents, I would probably be in a Cockaigne Prison." His wry smile continues to grow as the pieces start to fit together in his head. "Why they went after Huntress...I already told you, and Mr. Batman. I don't know. Never met her before in my life." He unfolds his arms, and points a finger at Kit. "In fact, if my memory serves she is your friend..." His voice is still calm. "I haven't even scanned her, because your word is good enough for me..." He tilts his head back the other way, his smile fading. "This is the first time, you have been to Xanadu and kept your Mask on..." He lowers his head. "Is this what we have been reduced too? Faint accusations? This is what the Eight does, they seed disharmony and feast upon the chaos." He lets out a sigh. "I..never...I love Devil too. I needed his help...I just needed him..." He offers a bit meekly. "Lothar was out...I was thinking about that Man with the Good Mark, I thought I could get him." He lifts his head, holding out his chin, tapping his jaw. "Look, I know you have said you have forgiven me...but until, you vent your anger at me...we can't move past it..." He taps his jaw again. "Now, come on good chap, one in the kisser, Lord knows I have earned it." Listening quietly, the Phantom remains impassive, sipping his tea and watching the magician with that blank stare. When he finishes his tea, he sets the glass down quietly, turning to lean on the counter, resting both hands on the edge so his fingers are lightly curled, tips touching the counter lightly. "When I took my Oath," he says quietly, "like my father and his father before him and every Christopher back to the first--Kit Walker ceased to exist. I am here not with my mask on--but with my mask off." He lets out a soft breath and looks back to the magician, quietly adding, "Now get the hell over this and let's work on why the Eight have you and Huntress followed, shadowed, detailed and plotted, down to the smallest detail. They even have blueprints of your house, Leon." Said quietly as ever, there's still a touch of vehemence in the words--and that's the first time he's really cursed in a very long time. There's a reason for it--and that reason is that he sympathizes, greatly, but right now they need to focus on getting the Eight and stopping them. Mandrake The Magician nods his head as he listens to Kit, he resets his head and crosses his arms over his chest. "Plans of my house? All that proves is they have the Internet. My plans are public record." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder to the doorway where Lothar went. "Lothar has been hear the entire time, no one or no thing could possible get in." He shrugs. "Expect when he took me to the Airport and picked me up...and when he went for groceries, and picked up the dry cleaning...and the mustache wax..." He rubs his jaw. "But still, Lothar searches the house every night." He spreads his arms. "Xanadu is the safest place on this planet." He offers as he tilts his head towards Kit. "Now, I have told you. I have no idea why the 8 are after Huntress. Maybe she killed one of their men, maybe they need her for something, maybe they are getting revenge for something her great, great, great, great, great grandfather did." He leans back. "But you came into my house and demand, I account for my whereabouts." He looks at his friend. "It isn't like you. Now tell me what is going on. And tell me now." He says firmly, a hint of vehemence etches at his words, the use of the word hell is not lost on Mandrake and his own frustrations at not being able to help are boiling over. "I am not child. I know you and Lothar protect me from a lot, but I can take care of myself." "Huntress gone, a child taken, Devil barely breathing--tell me how I'm going to protect you..." murmurs the Phantom, lowering his head and gripping the edge of the counter tightly. "I have been running all over the place, trying to--trying to find some vague clue, some minor hint, but whoever these people are, they're good. I catch only a whiff of them on the wind, then they're gone again." A bare beat as he grits his teeth, then looks back to the magician. "They have detailed plans on the both of you, Leon!" he hisses firmly. "Blueprints of your home! How much more does it take for you to see that these people aren't kidding around? They're playing with you, Leon. They're playing with you, toying with you--toying with all of us! They're making all of us their puppets, and the reason, whatever it can be, must not be mean well for you." A sigh, and he straightens again, then he adds in a murmur, "And I never demanded. I just--asked, because the next guy will demand, and I don't want to put you through that." Smiling at his friend, he reaches out and grabs The Phantom's shoulder giving it a friendly squeeze. "You don't need to protect me, my dear Kit." He gives the shoulder another tighter squeeze. "Kit, you are my dearest friend. Lothar my dearest brother." He laughs lightly. "You two worry about me, because you care, and I worry about y'all because I care. But the fates follow their own paths, and I have been thinking...thinking a lot. It is the reason I came back..." He smiles at his friend. "Don't think I was tempted to see Narda, to talk to her, to smell her. I knew if I did, I wouldn't want to leave. But I came back, because the fates want us to work together, to stop this threat, and the threat after this threat. You are my friend, not my keeper Kit. You are not responsible for my safety. I plan on seeing many more moons after this one, I plan on seeing those moons with you, my dear friend. Now, let me take my burden off your shoulders and let's share the burden of each other's safety equally." Removing his hand, he places it on his own shoulder. "Now for the 8, let them come. I know they aren't kidding around...but I am tired of running. I am tired of you running. This is what the 8 want, us at our wits end, being reckless making mistakes. We need to take the fight to them, we need to lay our own trap. Let us play with them for a change? Hmmm?" He asks, an impish smile forming on his face. "Oh? The Next Guy? Let him come with his pointy ears and his cowl. He can ask all the questions he would like." He lets out a laugh. "As you well know, I love the sound of my own voice and answering his questions is far easer to bear, than seeing the doubt on my friend's face." "You are a great warrior Kit, but I bet you are a lousy poker player." He adds with a chuckle. "Not this one, old chum," says the Phantom, keeping the blank lenses of his mask on Mandrake. "This Batman fellow seems like he's not above being more--persuasive. You and I have a history that lets me trust you. You don't have that with him." He drags his hand down his face, then retrieves both of their glasses and steps away to the teapot, so he can fill both. He takes that quick moment to think, and he looks back up to Mandrake to say, "And if you want the Eight to come here, if you actually want them to come here, I hope you have a plan. A better one than talking them to death." There's a smile for his friend, there, if a small one. Hopefully the man does have some kind of plan, other than letting them come and hoping for the best. "Oh? Mr. Batman seemed like such a nice fellow...He thought I was helpful. Very Helpful." He chuckles. "Still, I rather feel the sting of his fists, than have your doubt." He shrugs. "Besides, if he is that much a Doubting Thomas, I think him asking his questions his way, will be the only thing that will satisfy his curiosity." Mandrake turns and shrugs to his friend. "As a magician, it is my duty to pique people's curiosity. Let him use his science to pull back the curtain and see how the tricks are done. As you well know, he is going to only see a man dedicated to his craft." He chuckles as he takes a glass now filled. "Oh? I don't want them to come here...but if they do. Then maybe they make a mistake, tip their hand." He shrugs. "Still, all of this makes me, confused. All I see is hands of the 8 pointing at Huntress, You, and Me. We are the only ones attacked directly. The girl and Devil, I hate to say are collateral in their attacks. But, this reminds me of a trick. Make the Audience look at the right hand...while the left is doing all the nefarious deeds. What if we are looking at the wrong spots? What is anything do we know about the girl?" He looks over at Kit. "And you would be surprised at how effective it is to talk someone to death..." "If anyone could do it, it'd be you," replies the Phantom, though that hint of a smile reappears at one corner of his mouth as he returns with the glasses. One gets handed to the magician, then the Phantom looks down into his own. "I don't like this, old friend," he says quietly. "We're being backed into a corner, and with--with Devil and this child, if they really are just collateral damage..." He sucks air through his teeth softly, a sign of dismay and agitation. The sort of people who would do that, hurt innocent lives like that just--''because''. It gets under his skin in a way few things do. "Let's hope we really can keep them just pointed at the three of us, my friend." Finishing his tea, he nods his head. "It is my one true talent in life..." He offers with a smile to his friend as he sets his glass down, his hands fold behind his back as he thinks. "This child, she is the key. Why her? There are thousands of kids, but they took her." He bobs his head. "That is the key to the puzzle I think." He looks up at the Phantom. "Nothing is random in this life..." He chuckles. "Now, my friend. I will be here. Lothar will be here. I won't be leave until Mr. Batman comes and has a look around, and asks his questions." He shrugs. "He is not the Hero you are, but his heart is in the right place. If I can't win him over, then I'll hang up my cape and hat." He smiles towards Kit. "Now, what I do know, is this. We aren't going to get anything else done in my Kitchen. You need to be on the streets. I'll be here, safe until Batman comes. Once he clears me, I'll join you out there, then we will take the fight to them." He chuckles. "I'm willing to bet old chap, like all bullies, they won't be ready to fight back." He then looks out a window. "As for the Huntress, I bet she is well into planning her escape." He continues to look into the star-y night. "As for Devil, that Wolf still has many moons left, I have seen it in his eyes." He shoos at the Phantom, "Now, Shoo, go out there and do some good, and not worry so much about your dandy friend." He smiles towards Kit. For a moment the Phantom just looks at Mandrake, then gives him a small nod and reaches out to grip the man's shoulder. "Alright. I don't know when or even if you'll see him, but I'm sure if he wants to he'll come by sooner or later. Just--don't hesitate to call me if /anything/ seems amiss, alright? Slightest thing, you or Lothar better be on the horn to me, pronto." With that, he gives his friend a smile and another squeeze of his shoulder, then takes a deep sip of his glass and sets it down. A few steps--then there's silence when he disappears into the shadows. Not even an errant boot-scrape against the floor to announce his departure. "I'll call good friend!" Mandrake calls out after his friend as Lothar appears into the room once more looking at Mandrake. Lothar looks at the Magician, "You should have told him." Mandrake looks at him smiling faintly, "He didn't ask Lothar, besides...it couldn't be either of them. After all you have located Derek? Yes?" He asks Lothar. "And you have prepared the Mirror? Ekardnam and I need to have a few words." Lothar sighs at Mandrake as he leaves for his room, the Magician in follows behind. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs